Age shouldn't matter
by sweetnothingshappen
Summary: What happens if Professor McGonagall finds herself in the family way AGAIN when she least expected it and how it all happens during the trios third year. Please R and R ADMM-NO SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**So was reading a bit of fanfiction and then father of the bride part 2 came on and guess what I got inspired! So this is set in book 3 and basically I might continue it after I've finished my exams but it depends if yous like it! **

**I sadly own nothing- wish I did.**

Age shouldn't matter

Minerva sighed, removing her glasses and pinching the bridge of her nose. She was halfway through her marking for the night and felt exhausted. She sighed. Something was amiss- she didn't know what but she wasn't quite right. She tried to go back to marking the essays but she kept losing her train of thought after a few lines. Maybe she was just getting old. She decided that she was going to get no further and picked up the remaining essays to take to her shared quarters with her husband of nearly fifty years. That definitely made her feel old. Then there was the photos of their two children- aged 31 and 29 they also made her feel old. She picked up the photos for a moment and saw them waving to her. Uncharacteristically she felt tears on her cheeks- she never cried over something as trivial as her children being away from home. They were fine, living their lives, and she had spoken to them only two days before. Yet when Albus came in later that night he was shocked to find her crying over an album full of their pictures.

"Minerva what's wrong?" He came and sat beside her wrapping an arm around her attentively.

"I don't know. I just saw their pictures and…" She stopped and looked into his eyes alarming him slightly. "Am I old Albus, am I?"

Had she not looked so distraught he would have laughed. "Of course not- you don't look a day over twenty one. You really must be off if you're asking me dear. How about we go straight to bed."

"Yes I think that might be a good idea. Maybe I just need a good night's sleep."

The next day however she felt no better. During her second class of the day a sudden wave of dizziness overtook her and she had to cling onto her desk luckily few students noticed. First years were usually the least observant. She sat down quickly though. Something definitely was amiss. She had eaten a decent breakfast and the night before she had gotten the best sleep she'd had in weeks. She waited for the spell to pass before inspecting the class' work. However she was more than happy when that class left and her dizzy spell had cleared up. She ate a full lunch and was happy when Albus didn't ask if she was feeling any better. He worried far too much sometimes and she wanted to spare him the worry. She had an inkling as to what it was but only if she had a certain sign would she go to poppy. She would know by the end of the day and she just hoped she could get there incident free.

Minerva cursed her luck when during her last lesson she suddenly felt hot. The room's temperature seemed to rocket up and she could feel her cheeks flushing. She opened all the windows and saw as some in her class shivered but she remained hot and clammy. It seemed that maybe she was ill and visiting poppy would be a good idea.

At dinner she managed to avoid the topic again with Albus and was happy to note that poppy wasn't there. She could give her a nice surprise. She walked along after dinner to the infirmary quite determined to get a potion and leave.

"Poppy? Poppy?" She wandered him hoping she hadn't come at a bad time. Poppy was shocked to hear her friend though- Minerva never came to the hospital wing unless she was incredibly ill and usually due to her husband.

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" She bustled out of her office making no attempt to hide the look of shock on her face.

"Well..." Minerva stopped when she saw two pupils in the infirmary's beds. "Could we maybe continue this in your office?"

"Of course." Poppy's gaze had followed her friends. When she had closed her office door and cast a silencing charm she began her interrogating. "So what brings you here Minerva?"

"Well I think I might possibly be going through the change."

"The change?"

"You know- menopause." Minerva had flushed again but this time due to embarrassment. "I've been feeling a bit off should I say. I'm late, weepy and tired and I was wondering if you could give me a potion."

"Minerva are you sure? I mean you're awfully young."

"I'm 66, I know I'm old Poppy. I have a grandchild due next year."

"Yes but Minerva witches age more slowly than muggles, you know that. I suspect that you are maybe pre- menopausal. You won't be fully menopausal until you've stopped menstruating for a full year. I'll need to run a few quick tests but I'll be able to give you a potion to deal with any side effects. Now up on the examining table."

Poppy began to cast diagnostic spells firstly all over Minerva and then over abdomen. She was nearly finished when she gave a little gasp. Minerva sat up suddenly, her cat like reflexes quick. "Poppy?"

Poppy saw the look on her friends face and knew what she had to say would not go down well. "Minerva remember how you said you were late? Well what other condition could that signify?"

"No. I'm too old Poppy- we've been through this."

"Well you're obviously not Min. Describe your symptoms again- and think about it."

"But…" She gave up protesting "Well there was that dizzy spell and I got all upset looking over the photos of the children and the fatigue but I had a hot flash that's not right is it?"

"Well it's not uncommon for pregnant women to feel too hot. I suppose it never crossed you're mind- have you felt at all nauseous?"

"No not really. If I had had morning sickness I would have put two and two together. Are you sure Poppy?"

"Yes quite sure Minerva. Really you should be excited having a baby is wonderful, you know that."

"But Poppy I'm 66 years old- too old to be doing this all over again. Albus is over 100. I can't be pregnant- and what about Voldemort? Poppy please do it again and show me that you're wrong."

"Min, No! I did it twice. Look you loved being pregnant and I'm sure it'll come back. Albus will be thrilled and he'll keep you and the baby safe- after all where's safer than Hogwarts?"

"But Poppy, I'm going to have this baby in the school year?"

"Only Just Minerva. We can use charms to conceal the bump, no one will know."

Minerva left quickly after trying her best to remain composed she thought it would be best to visit Albus and get it over with. As she came up to the gargoyle she began to get nervous. When she knocked and heard no answer, she walked into the room and sat down on the window seat waiting for him to come in. He strolled in a moment later going to his desk to write a letter to fudge probably. He wouldn't necessarily see her straight away so she gave a little cough. He didn't move, his quill diligently scratching away. She tried again and yet the same response. So she got up and stood in front of his desk. He still didn't notice her. He's getting bad, she thought to herself. She coughed again and this time he jumped when he saw her.

"Minerva, when did you get here?"

"Just now. I came because I've just been to see Poppy." His mouth formed a curious O and he put his quill down. "She discovered something rather important."

"Minerva before you tell what it is should we maybe go through to our private quarters". He nodded towards the portraits, they were known for their nosiness and gossiping ways. She walked straight through to their small living room. There was a roaring fire and she sat down on the sofa taking her husband's hands in hers.

"Now Minerva tell me whatever it is that's wrong?" He gave her a concerned smile, settling her nerves for a second.

"Well I thought I was just getting old. Poppy was going to give me a potion for my symptoms but then she did a quick examine to check everything was alright and well she found something." Minerva could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. Her husband was rubbing her back trying to coax the rest out of her.

"Whatever it is, I can take it really, and I'll always be here." She seemed to shudder slightly. "Now what did she find darling?"

"She found that I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby Albus." He stopped suddenly.

"But I…I thought we were too old. I mean how did this happen?" He had his face in his hands.

"That's what I said to Poppy but apparently it's perfectly common for witches to have children at my age."

"But Arianna's having a baby, we can't be." He stood up pacing. "I'm over a hundred and the war and our careers and…we're going to have a baby." The last part came out softly as Albus plummeted to the floor.

"Albus!" Minerva dropped down to him checking that he was still alive, when she saw he was she tried a quick revio. He came around slowly rubbing his head. He suddenly looked at her, scared or confused, she didn't know.

"Are we really having a baby?" Minerva nodded watching as a smile appeared on his face. "I suppose I'll have to look out that book on names. Here help me up darling, my head's spinning."

Minerva gave him a hand up onto the sofa, a smile engulfing her face. "Poppy said you'd be happy."

"I am more than happy dear, I am thrilled. Of course you gave me quite a shock. So when will this little surprise be joining us?"

"The start of May. I suppose I could go back to teaching a few days after. Poppy said something about charms, I was in too much of a daze to pay any attention."

"That's not like you. We will manage fine, we always do." He turned to look at her worried for a second by the look on her face. "You are happy with this?"

"Yes I am but I'm so worried. It's the wrong time, I never thought I would have to go through those sleepless nights again or the worrying that our child will be discovered. I mean I loved having children but I have responsibilities here and I was looking forward to just babysitting not caring for a baby fulltime. What if something goes wrong? What if Voldemort comes back, what if…if something happens to you?" She burst into tears on his shoulder and he began to whisper soothing words into her hair.

"Minerva you will be as wonderful as you were with Arianna and Brian. Nothing will go wrong with Poppy taking care of you- you know that. We've lived through dark times before- I think we can manage to do it again with a baby. I cannot promise you that I will always be here but you will never be alone and I've given you something to remember me by, thrice-fold now." He patted her flat stomach. "Now I think you two need some sleep, don't you?"

Minerva and Albus were unsure of when to inform their children that they were due a sibling. They decided on a Saturday and invited them for lunch. The atmosphere was comfortable enough but both of the younger adults could tell that something was happening. When their father came to the table after starting lunch in the great hall he raised his glass and took Minerva's hand in his free hand.

"Your mother and I have something very important to tell you." He chuckled thinking about their reactions in a few moments time. "Early May we shall be welcoming a new Dumbledore to the clan."

"No dad I'm due at the start of February." His daughter rubbed her visible stomach attentively.

"Arianna dear your father meant that WE are the ones welcoming a new baby in May." She watched as her children turned to look at each other a perfect picture of shock.

"You have to be joking." They had started to laugh.

"We're not." The room grew silent again.

"But you're old." Albus shot his son a look of warning. "What I meant is I mean is it really wise for you too to be having a child with your positions and with black lose?"

"I have told you before Brian, Black is innocent. Your mother and I didn't plan this, things just happen."

"You sound like two teenagers in trouble." Albus could feel his cheeks flaming up, his daughter only adding to the tense tone of the room.

"That Is enough Arianna. I know it's a shock but really."

"She's right though dad, I mean how silly can you get? You two always told us to be careful. It isn't fair on the child, you and mum never have any spare time and with this war looming, it's being cru-"

Before Brian could finish his speech of condemnation though Minerva got up from the table and left muttering something about the bathroom. Albus was shocked. Minerva never ran away, never. He stood up glaring down at his children with a look that rarely crossed his face.

"You two will sit here and think up a suitable apology. Do you think it's been easy on her? She has worried about everything. She was scared of telling you in case you reacted this way and it seems you've proven her fears right. I thought we had brought up well mannered, sensitive mature adults but it seems you're both too selfish and spoilt for your own good, I am angrier with you than I ever have been and I could not care less if you're feeling hormonal Arianna because so is your mother and you Brian have no excuse!" With that he swept out of the room leaving his children to reflect upon their actions. He came into his room to find his wife crying into her pillow.

"Minerva really what's happened to you?" He stroked her back trying to offer some comfort. "What have they done to you darling? Arianna didn't mean it she's just hormonal and I think she thinks you've stolen her thunder. Brian puts his foot in it, you know that. They'll come round they're just in shock. Come on all this crying can't be good for the baby."

She sat up looking at him, her hair had fallen out of its bun and her eyes were watery, yet Albus had couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. Her voice wavered when she spoke though. "What if they're right? How could we be so stupid?"

"Do not listen to them Minerva. They didn't mean it, come on let's go see them, they'll be worried about you."

When Minerva and Albus re-entered the sitting room they were surprised to the see their children sitting at the table looking sheepish.

"Mum we're sorry. We were just shocked." Arianna came up to them offering her mother her arms.

"She's right Mum. It'll be nice to pass some tricks onto someone." Brian's comment earned him a playful slap as Minerva embraced both of them. She whispered a small "Thank you," leaving her children rather red in the face.

The next big event was Harry's attack by the dementors and his firebolt that replaced it. Minerva was expecting a victory for the Gryffindors- there was no reason that Hufflepuff should beat them after all they had a weaker team. So when she heard screams she couldn't help but clutch Albus's hand. She heard him shout those words before seeing an all too familiar blur of red and yellow fall from the sky. The dementors were approaching it fast. She raised her wand and cast the strongest patronus she could muster. They disappeared quickly but she along with Albus was livid. "Tell fudge they are gone." He nodded.

She made her way with Albus to the infirmary to survey the damage to harry not before she bumped into Seamus and Ron carrying a pile of twigs. "Professor, its Harry's broom!"

"Mr Finnegan, Mr Weasley, I think you should postpone showing Mr Potter that." She waved an arm at the broom. They nodded rather sheepishly. She walked straight into the infirmary not expecting to find Harry's fan club. He was unconscious but his friends were waiting for him to wake up. She gave a nod to poppy to inform her when he woke up, before leaving him to his followers.

Harry returned back to school after his incident with the broom. He was rather downcast as his nimbus 2000 could not be fixed. Minerva felt guilty but the new firebolt was too expensive. She was planning on buying him a cheaper version for Christmas however when he received one in the post she was surprised. Albus was away on Ministry business and he wouldn't be back for another two days. So when Filius pointed it out at breakfast she knew that she had to break his heart.

Harry took it well or as well as she had expected him to. Rolanda was nearly crying when she had to strip it back however when Filius found it to be completely safe she was more than happy to reconstruct it. When Minerva called him back at the end of the lesson to hand it back she couldn't help but feel some joy. Harry would have been a grandson to her had his parents not died and she had tried her hardest to make Albus reconsider leaving him with his aunt and her family. They had slept in separate beds for a week.

By the time February arrived Minerva was beginning to show. At six months she was more than half way through her pregnancy but she was still adjusting to the idea of becoming a mother again. She had thought she would love the baby more as the months went on and she did but it was not the same. She did not feel as excited as she should have or as motherly as she had expected. She did not stroke her belly as she had with the other two; she struggled to talk to this child. She knew everyone was worried about it but she just hoped everything would change as soon as he/she arrived. She was sitting marking papers when she got the all-important floo call from her daughter. She had been expecting it for several days and sent a quick note to her husband and left immediately for her daughter's house. When she arrived she couldn't help but smile at Kingsley helping his wife into one of the arm chairs. "Mum!" She looked tired already and by the sound of her voice was already in pain.

"I'm here sweetheart- I'm not going anywhere. Now I think you might just be ready for St. Mungos."

When the three of them strode into the reception area, or more Kingsley and Minerva supported Arianna through the main doors, Minerva felt a ghostly caress and the quietest whisper of her name. They were met by Brian who said he knew the perfect healer. Minerva couldn't help but chuckle when he introduced Bella Montague, a vela if she ever saw one. Arianna gave her a weak smile as she was wracked with pain again. Minerva rubbed her back trying her best to comfort her daughter but knowing all too well the pain she was going through.

When the contraction had passed and Arianna was resting in the bed Kingsley jokingly asked," Is it any worse than the cruciatus?"

"Worse?" Arianna gave him a deathly glare similar to her mothers. "It is off the scale- ask mum."

"Do not involve me in your little tiff."

"Mum, you're supposed to back me up!"

"Yes but I also want to remain a nice mother in law. Poor Kingsley has no one to take his side does he now?" Her daughters face suddenly twisted as another onslaught of pain approached. Minerva began to rub her back as Kingsley counted her through the contraction. Just as it finished she fell back into the pillow.

"I can't do this anymore, I really can't."

"You can sweetheart- your mother said exactly the same thing." Kingsley and Arianna looked around for the source of the voice.

"Albus I think it's time you came out and stopped playing hide and seek." He appeared next to Minerva and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How did you know it was me?" He took his daughters hand next. "You are doing superb sweetheart, really. So are you Kingsley. Now I believe Kingsley has someone to take his sid-"

Just as he began to spur on the argument between Minerva and Arianna, his wife grabbed his wrist and clutched her stomach. Her face suddenly went white as she let out a little hiss of pain.

"Minerva? What's wrong?" He grabbed her and helped her down into the chair beside his daughter's bed.

"Mum, ohh god, Mum?" Arianna had forgotten the pain for a moment as she studied her mother closely. She grabbed her husband's hand tightly, needing support.

"Albus, I think it's the baby. Something's wrong, quick, get someone, NOW!" She began to pant, tears streaming down her face but then she saw the fear in her daughters face, she stopped crying and tried her best to hid her fear saying "Arianna I'll be fine, okay?" The moments that they waited for a healer to come seemed like hours whereas they were really only minutes.

Albus brought back in the Bella girl and she helped move Minerva to another room saying it would be alright in the end. Minerva kept crying though as pain came and went. She was quickly put into a bed and given a vile tasting potion.

"Minerva I need you to drink this. It'll stop your labour and save the baby. If you could Mr Dumbledore help her drink it." He held it up to her lips as she struggled to get it down but eventually it was all gone. He sat by her side stroking the back of her hand.

"It'll all be alright Min, I promise you." She had kept a protective hand over her bump as soon as she was put into the bed. She stared down at it trying to speak to her baby telepathically. _Please darling, live, I couldn't bear to lose you, I love you so much; please stay in there for a little longer so I get to meet you. _She suddenly felt a kick as if her baby had heard her. Her baby, not the baby anymore.

"I think it will be Albus. I want this baby so much and I never realised it. Poppy will be mad as anything." He chuckled glad to see his wife back. "Are we grandparents yet?"

"Well if you'll be alright by yourself I'll go check maybe I can send Brian in?"

"Yes I suppose he was rather worried. And one more thing- thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For giving me this." She patted her stomach. "And them and loving me no matter how difficult I can be. Most importantly though for being here today." He leant down and gave her a quick kiss before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Brian strolled in a few minutes later. "Dad said you were back."

"Don't be so cheeky, I may be in this bed but I'm still able to tell you off."

"Wow he was right." He came down and sat beside her, his body language and tone of voice suddenly changing. "I glad you were here when it happened. I spoke to dad about it for a few moments before he went to go wait for news."

"And what did you say?"

"That you were lucky. That you need to slow down or stop getting so stressed. He said neither would happen. I agreed completely. However I would like to get to meet this little brother or sister so maybe let him do more of his letters."

"I want you to too. I didn't realise how much I loved this baby until earlier. I was more excited with you and your sister and this time well, I felt old." She was rubbing circles around her stomach.

"You know we never meant all of that that night we came for dinner?"

"Of course I do. I hope you never have to understand." She had picked up his chin and was looking directly into his eyes. "Now tell me more about this Bella girl."

Albus smiled when he saw his son sitting talking away to Minerva. She looked better already- a weight obviously lifted from her shoulders. As he entered the room they both looked up.

"And?"

"You are grandmother to a baby boy Minerva." She broke into a massive smile and tears streamed down her face. Brian smiled triumphantly.

"Well looks like I need to go give that boy some ideas." Albus laughed but Minerva frowned.

"Brian, I do not want to hear it… can I go see him Albus?"

"No mum. I'm sorry but you need to rest for a little longer. Have a little sleep and if you're fine at your next exam then I'm sure there will be no problem."

"But Brian I'm fine and so is my baby."

"Minerva let the poor boy go. Look I'll stay with you and we'll go see Anna once she's caught up on her sleep."

"But Albus I was supposed to be there, I need to go she nee-"

"No Minerva. She is fine but you are not and you are either going home to bed and poppy or you can sleep here tonight and see them before we go home tomorrow. I will not budge on this Minerva."

She sighed realising that he wouldn't be swayed and getting angry would do no one any good. She pulled up the covers around her and fell into an eventful sleep. She kept reliving those horrible moments when the pain started. Several times she woke up to find her husband stroking her forehead or sitting there watching her with a look of anguish on his face. She knew he was thinking about the same thing.

The next morning came bright and early with Minerva waking as soon as the sun came up. She had been woken for another dose of the potion in the night and she knew that she would have one more this morning before seeing her grandson and going home to Hogwarts. Albus was dozing in the chair beside her and she watched him for a moment. _Brian I'll have to marry that Bella girl now_. She rubbed her stomach humming a lullaby she used to sing to the children when they were small. Bella appeared just as she finished bringing the vile potion with her. Minerva gave her a small smile.

"Ahh Ms McGonagall just one more dose and a quick examine and hopefully you will be ready to go home." She flashed a dazzling smile, her French accent only making her seem prettier. As she gave the potion to Minerva, Albus stirred. He was surprised to see his wife take the potion willingly. She took it quickly, wincing slightly at the aftertaste.

"Mr Dumbledore, good morning. Ms McGonagall should be ready to go back to Hogwarts with you this morning. I need to give her a quick examination- would you like him to leave Ms McGonagall."

"No he can stay Bella- but around by my end of the bed and please call me Minerva." She took Albus's hand in hers as she was examined. It was quick a few incantations a little peek below (Minerva closed her eyes when that happened) and Bella was finished. "Well Minerva it seems you are fine. The potion should have not only stopped the labour yesterday but also stop it from happening again. I shall have a few words with Madam Pomfrey but you are free to go. Your daughter is awake and waiting for you."

"Before we dash off healer should Minerva have some bed rest?" If looks could kill then Albus would have died several times over.

"Well she should take things easy but I don't think bed rest will make a big difference according to healer McGonagall."

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome now I must get around to my other patients." She left the two knowing that no one could know of their relationship.

"Well she was nice, I take it our son is enchanted by her?"

"She was nice but you!" She gave him a swat as she got out of the bed. "Bed rest? I am fine- she said so and you had to suggest bed rest?"

"Well it was only to see if you were feeling any better my dear." He chuckled as she stood up, her stomach now a concave. She looked years younger with her hair down and that scowl.

"Why are smiling at me like that? Pass me my robes will you?" He passed it to her a dreamy expression still on his face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you look so beautiful. In fact you look just like you did last time you were pregnant."

"No I don't Albus that was nearly thirty years ago. I hardly look like that anymore."

"But you do to me." He came over gave her a small kiss before heading out to wait for her to get dressed. She smiled.

She emerged a few minutes later her hair up and her robes hiding their little secret. He offered her his arm and they walked along to their daughter's room. When they came to the door he gave her a reassuring squeeze as she tentatively knocked.

"Come in."

"Congratulations sweetheart." Minerva went up to her daughter giving her a warm embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"Mum I'm fine. A little tender maybe." She gave her an elated smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, we're fine." She patted her stomach. "Let's not talk about that, where's my grandson I want to say hello."

"He's in the bassinet there." Minerva walked over as Albus gave his daughter a hug. The little boy had tight curly black hair and Arianna's blue eyes. His skin was a milk chocolate colour the perfect blend of Arianna and Kingsley. "Hello sweetheart what's your name?" She picked him up gently.

"Well we discussed it last night. His first name is going to be Apollo and then Kingsley, Albus Shacklebolt."

"You can't be calling him after me." Albus looked shy all of a sudden.

"Well Kingsley suggested it. I said we should call him after him then too."

"Really Albus you should be happy." Minerva was rocking him slowly. "He's big. How much did he weigh in the end?"

"9, 4." Arianna laughed as her mother winced. He's long too- I suppose he's going to be tall."

"Yes, I'm sorry I wasn't here." Minerva suddenly looked like she was going to cry.

"Mum don't say that, you can be here next time."

"So there's going to be a next time already?" Minerva laughed. "Here Albus you have a cuddle." Minerva handed over the baby to him and sat down next to her daughter. Albus light up when Apollo opened his eyes. "Hello, I'm your grandpa yes I am."

They spent another twenty minutes before Apollo got hungry. They left them promising to visit in a few weeks. Once they were safely in their quarters they went to look at the room that would be the baby's. The walls were bare and there was only two pieces of furniture in the room, a rocking chair and crib. "It needs a bit of work doesn't it my dear?"

Minerva laughed and leant into Albus. "I suppose we'll need to fix that won't we?"

"Leave it to me."

"No… I want to do it."

"Really my dear let it be a surprise for you." He nuzzled her neck slightly. She was just about to speak when they heard a familiar voice.

"Albus? Minerva? Are you there its Poppy!"

"Ohh, i suppose we'd better answer her."

"Yes we should my dear, come on, I'll get it if you want." She nodded and he led her through to the living room. "Yes Poppy what can I do for you today?"

"Albus is everything alright? I just got a note from St. Mungos saying Minerva had been admitted."

"She is fine Poppy. She was last night but she's home. Come see for yourself." He moved away from the fireplace and she appeared a moment later.

"Minerva are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Poppy! We just had a little scare that's all."

"A little scare? How little?"

"I…I..I"

"Minerva went into early labour Poppy whilst she was with Arianna."

"Oh Minerva I'm so sorry."

"Its fine they managed to stop it."

"Well I think you should go on bed rest- is someone sending the notes to me?"

"Yes Arianna's healer also treated Minerva but she said that bed rest would be useless. Brian agreed with her."

"Oh well, if they've said so. Thank goodness everything is alright. Now I suppose I'd better get back to the infirmary."

The weeks seemed to flyby however the entire castle was scared when Sirius black was reported in the castle. Albus faced criticism about removing the dementors but he had the full support of the staff and the night it happened everyone pulled together. When the teachers were sent out to patrol, Albus pulled Minerva aside. "Go back to our chambers. Get some sleep let everyone else deal with it."

"No Albus. They don't know about the baby. I will be fine- I can still hex faster than most of the staff combined. I will be fine- I doubt he's still here."

"Well I think we should tell the staff tomorrow." She nodded before hurrying into the night.

The attack on the castle loomed over them all the next day and so the staff were not surprised to see the headmaster and deputy stand up to make an announcement.

"As you all know Sirius Black was supposedly in the school last night. Minerva and I however have something else to announce. For all of those who do not know we are married and have been for nearly fifty years. We have two grown-up children and we found out a few months ago that we shall be expecting a third at the start of May. I hope I do not have to warn you but this information is not to leave this room, understood?" The room was hushed until Rolanda Hooch and Pomona Sprout chorused "Yes headmaster". As Minerva and Poppy's best friends they already knew however it was the faces of some of the other professors. Snape glared. Remus Lupin was the first to offer his congratulations which both of them accepted warmly. Most of the other teachers followed suit except Hagrid. "I'm so happy for yas, I suppose you might be needing a baby sitter again."

"Of course Hagrid- you were always Arianna and Brian's favourite." Minerva's comment surprised many of the younger members of staff. They were suddenly seeing her in a new light. Severus stormed out not long after the announcement.

April seemed to come quickly that year and by the end of the month everyone was on edge for one reason or another. For the pupils it was Sirius black for the staff it was Sirius black and Minerva's impending due date. She was more nervous for the latter knowing all too well the pain she would go through. She wasn't the sort of person to get scared but she was worried about it. What if something went wrong again?

May the 1st came with the sun. It was a Saturday and Buckbeaks death was imminent. It wasn't Minerva's first concern though. She had been promised the big unveiling of the nursery and the children were coming over for lunch. After breakfast she removed the concealment charm happy to see her bump in all its glory. She tried to sit down and read her copy of transfiguration times but she couldn't concentrate she started to change one of muggle paper weights that Albus had bought her into an array of different things. When he appeared she muttered a quick finite and the paper weight reappeared. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm good. It's so nice to be pregnant."

"Yes you do look glorious. Now I just spoke to Brian and Arianna."

"And?"

"They should be here any minute now." As if by magic the fire roared into life as Brian stepped out. He stepped aside and familiar vela stepped out.

"Mum! Dad!" She gave her husband a look that said it all. She would have a daughter in law within the year.

"Brian!" She gave him a warm hug or as well as she could with the baby.

"I'm sure both of you remember Bella?" She shyly nodded a hello.

"Of course we do. Bella how are you?" Albus shook her hand. Minerva did the same seeing how nervous her son was.

"I'm well and you?" She smiled at both of them.

"We're both well and very excited." He gave a warm smile and beckoned to the sofa. As they sat down with a goblet of wine (pumpkin juice for Minerva) the fire roared into life again.

Out stepped Arianna carrying a sleeping Apollo. "Sorry we're late, Kingsley only just got back from his shift on the Sirius black case."

When she had stepped aside he came just after brushing the soot of and giving Albus a strong hand shake. Arianna went and sat beside her mother giving her a hug.  
"Look at how big you've gotten. See Apollo that's your aunt or uncle in there." She pointed but the baby was fast asleep.

"May I have a hold? I could do with a practice." Arianna handed her precious bundle to her mother and started talking to Bella and Brian.

The lunch went well and everyone was retiring to the sitting room as Albus made his apologies. "I will only be an hour or so but I said to the minister I will meet him in my office and then we will go to Hagrid's hut. I think we should do the grand unveiling once I return, all agreed?"

Everyone nodded. Once he had left, they all started talking about the baby. The first topic was whether it was a boy or girl.

"Well I think it's a boy." Brian said. "I want a little brother."

"No I want a little sister." Arianna was feeding little Apollo in a corner.

Kingsley had no comment and Bella agreed with Arianna. Brian was a little miffed, "So Mum what do you think you're having?"

"Well I think it's a girl and so does your father."

"So have you thought up any names yet?"

"No we haven't really. Your father said he liked Athena a few weeks ago but that's been it. We've been far too busy."

"Well I like it. It's the Greek counterpart to Minerva isn't it, mum?"

"Yes I think that's why your father wants it. So is there anymore news?"

"No not from our end." Arianna had finished feeding Apollo and was burping him.

"Well Bella and I are officially an item, I suppose that's news." He laughed as his mother and sister looked at each looking almost identical with their raised eyebrow.

"I hope your father is okay, poor Hagrid was so upset after the trial."

"I'm sure everything is fine mum." The sat in silence for a few moments until Brian asked Kingsley about how the auror department was doing. Eventually Albus returned a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Minerva reached up to him from her place on the sofa.

"Buckbeak got away."

"WHAT!" The whole room jumped at her reaction, Albus jumped back slightly.

"When we went into the cottage he was tethered up in the pumpkin patch and when we went out for the execution, he was gone."

"But how? I mean there should have been no one ar-"

"Well fudge tried to blame Hagrid but I think you know as well as I do who it was."

"yes." Her voice was low and dangerous. "maybe I should visit Gryffindor tower."

"no, no leave them be. We still have your surprise."

"Of course." They all jumped up and Minerva tried to get up but she didn't get very far. "Well will someone help me up?"

They all offered her a hand. She took Brian's in the end. Albus came behind her and tied a blindfold over her eyes and took her hand and lead her towards the new room.

"Now Minerva I'm going to take off the blindfold and open the door in 10, 9, 8…." Everyone around him began to chant. The fabric fell away as they shouted one and Albus opened the door revealing a dream. Minerva's breath caught in her throat. The ceiling was similar to the great hall- there was a ceiling of blue sky and clouds. The walls were off-white with a large mural on one wall. There was a space for a name and around it birds flew. There was opposite this a large window looking out over the grounds. The fireplace was in the middle of the far wall, spitting away softly. The rocking chair was beside it complete with a comfy cushion. Next to the door was the changing table and adjacent to that a wardrobe. A cot with a quidditch mobile was below the mural and opposite the window, it already made ready for a baby. There was also a toy chest and a rocking hippogriff and a self with books and another with cuddly toys. "Ohh Albus it's beautiful." She gave him a kiss. "Where's the cradle?"

"I put it into our room this morning I thought you might want to have the baby in beside us at the start." He had thought of everything and she was thrilled. The baby gave a sharp kick of agreement.

"Well I would say it's perfect for little Athena." Arianna was slightly jealous of how beautiful the room was.

"Who said it was a girl and she was going to be called Athena?"

"Well what do you think we spoke about when you were at Hagrid's?" Albus stood there for a moment and then went to the window- it was getting dark fast.

"Well I and Kingsley need to get home, Apollo needs his bed and so do we." Arianna gave her mother a kiss and hug before leaving the room. A few moments later the fire was heard bursting into life and taking them away.

"I suppose me and Bella should probably head off too. Thank you for everything mum- it was fantastic."

"You could stay longer." She said as she gave him a hug. Albus mouthed just go to his son and girlfriend.

"It was lovely to meet you properly Bella."

"Yes thank you so much for your hospitality and good luck with the baby." They showed them to the fire place and watched as they disappeared back to their lives.

"Well that was nice my dear."

"Mmmm yes it was, thank you for the nursery it really is beautiful." She played with his beard. "Now I really must check for those three trouble makers. I really wish they could have one y-"she was cut off by a howl. "There's not a full moon tonight is there?"

"Yes there is but-"He stopped realising what must be going on.

"I have to check." She rushed to the door.

"Wait Minerva your charm!" She quickly cast the spell trying to get out again. "If they are gone come straight to me, no looking for them yourself." She nodded before rushing out as fast as she was physically able.

When she found her three charges missing she hurried back to Albus. "All three of them gone."

"It's okay, we've found them. Harry was down by the lake in the woods with Sirius. The dementors nearly finished them off but they were saved. Hermione and Ron were with professor Snape. Potter attacked him apparently but you know Severus. Mr Weasley has a broken leg and miss granger a slight concussion. Black is awaiting the kiss."

"Ohh no." Minerva had started crying when realisation hit that they were missing but one of her innocent pupils receiving the kiss only exuberated her tears.

"Yes well I suppose I should speak to them. Will you be alright without me here? I also have to see to fudge."

"Go, I'll be fine." She collapsed into the sofa, exhausted from the day's events. She wanted to go look at the nursery again. She found an old music box which they had had in the original nursery. As it began to play she rocked in the chair. It had always been good when she had a sore back. That was strange she didn't have a sore back a few minutes before. She kept rocking though having her fingers walk across her stomach. She closed her eyes and imagined sitting singing softly to a baby in pink with Athena written in the mural. It was snowing outside when she heard someone calling her name.

"Minerva? Minerva wake up, come on." Albus was gently shaking her shoulders. The fire had gone out and it was nearly dawn.

"Mmmh Albus? Is that you?" She opened her eyes and her hand immediately went to the small of her back.

"Sore back?" She nodded. "Come on let's get you to bed, it's a Sunday you can sleep all you need to. Oh and Sirius black escaped."

"He WHAT?" Minerva woke up immediately. "How?"

"Must you ask?"

"Ahhh, good for them." She stopped holding onto the bottom of the bed. "Ooooh"

"What's wrong?"

"My back, the pain was there last night but I thought it was nothing. It almost feels like a contraction but it's not in my stomach."

"Why don't you try and get some rest and I'll floo for Poppy." She nodded and clambered onto the bed.

"Poppy?"

"Ah Albus how can I help you?"

"Minerva's complaining of a sore back, I was wondering if you could see to her?"

"Mmmh I'd better check that she's not going into labour." She said it with a small chuckle.

"She says it feels like a contraction but it's not coming from her stomach," Albus studied poppy's face, "maybe you should just come over." Poppy nodded and within a moment she was dusting soot off her clothes.

"Minerva how are you feeling?"

"Poppy what are you doing here?" She shot Albus a glare.

"Well I can't just give you a potion without double checking it's correct for your symptoms." She watched as Minerva's face contorted with pain. "I have a feeling we have more than just a sore back."

"Really Poppy I'm fine." She was trying to hide the pain but her friend saw right through it.

"You're not Min. Now it will only take two minutes for me to examine you."

Two minutes later and she gave them the answer that both had in many ways been expecting.

"You are definitely in labour but it's concentrated in your back. Now I am slightly worried about the baby's heart rate. It was dropping slightly during that last contraction so I would like to send you to St. Mungos. Albus you have permission for a port key?"

"You do?"

"I called in a few favours. That's the safest way Poppy?"

"Yes unless you use the floo network but if Minerva gets a contraction then you might miss your grate."

"Well there's a hospital bag already in the wardrobe. Come on then let's go have a baby."

"Oh Albus how did I get you."

"By being yourself dear."

The port key took them straight into Bella's office. She was waiting for them. Albus held onto Minerva to steady her.

"I'm impressed you got around the security. You must have called a lot of favours." Minerva was clutching his arm when suddenly she let out a little squeal. A pool of water formed at her feet.

"Bella how nice to see you again. I think Minerva's ready to go."

"Yes it certainly does seem so. Now Minerva I need to get you to a room as soon as possible and check on the baby." She nodded allowing Albus to guide her to the room and help her onto the bed. Just as she sat down a contraction hit. She let out a groan.

"Minerva I'm going to monitor the baby's heart rate okay?" She nodded as another moan escaped her lips. Albus stood holding her hand. He was watching Bella for both of them as his wife's eyes were closed and saw her frown. She waited for a second contraction to come and it stayed the same. Minerva was breathing deeply. Her brow covered with sweat and her lip quivering. He gave her a quick kiss and saw as Bella shook her head.

"Minerva The baby's heart rate is dropping. I'm worried that your contractions are just coming too strong and too quickly. If things don't improve soon then we'll have to perform an emergency C section. I need to go check on a couple of other patients but I'll be back in five minutes."

Minerva's contraction had stopped but she looked incredibly pale. "What if something goes wrong- I can't lose our baby I can't."

"And you won't. Shush my darling." He placed little kisses over her crown and rocking her ever so gently.

"Oh another one's coming. I forgot how bad it is." She began to breathe in and out.

"Do you remember the first time? When you broke my nose. Then hexed me into a tea cup." He laughed slightly but she let out a wail. It was quiet and she sounded tired. Guilt washed over him but he knew that he couldn't do anything and so did she.

Bella reappeared after another contraction; she checked quickly but shook her head again.

"I'm sorry but I've not seen a big enough improvement." She saw panic flash across their faces before Albus nodded gravely. "If I need to I can have the baby out in 1 minute- so don't worry Minerva. Now let's get you down there."

Albus waited outside the theatre pacing back and forth. Brian came to join him trying to offer his father some comfort. "Bella knows what she's doing. Everything will be fine."

After thirty minutes Bella brought out a white bundle. "Congratulations Mr Dumbledore."

She handed him the bundle pulling the blanket back to reveal a pink hat. "Well it seems I got my girl after all. How's Minerva?"

"She's wonderful. They'll be bringing her out in a minute."

"I have a little sister- congratulations dad!" Brian clapped him on the back. Albus was beginning to cry slightly as he looked into her deep green eyes. She had little hair but he had a suspicion he had finally passed on those auburn locks. He walked back along to his wife's rooms talking to his daughter as he went. "Now my darling girl you have given us a few frights haven't you? Mummy's going to be so happy to see you. She was very worried about you. But you will make her very happy, yes you will. You're her little miracle, her special surprise. Now I wonder if she's back yet."

He came into the little room and found his wife waiting patiently for him. She smiled at the two of them her heart over flowing with joy. He was exactly how he had been with Arianna, smitten. He came over and handed over their precious bundle.

"Well done darling. She is truly beautiful." He came and sat beside her, letting her rest against him.

"It wasn't just me you know."

"I know. I think this is the best mistake I've ever made." He stroked the baby's cheek gently as she gave a little yawn. "She needs a name and I forgot my book."

"Well I like Athena. Now middle names."

"Well what about Lily after Lily potter, she was always one of your favourites."

"I do not have favourites! But yes I do like it. Another one maybe? What about Kendra for your mother?"

"Yes. Athena Kendra Lily McGonagall."

"She's not going to be a Dumbledore?"

"Not right now but one day maybe." Minerva sighed watching her daughter sleep.

"Will you ever get to be my husband?" He laughed.

"I always will be. Will you always be my wife?"

"Well after tonight I'm not sure." He suddenly looked hurt. "Of course darling, I think after fifty years I'm not going anywhere and I definitely can't right now."

"She is beautiful." He was utterly entranced by the little girl before him. Minerva nodded laughing as she began to cry for the umpteenth time since she had become pregnant. They were unaware of the little crowd that had gathered outside their room waiting to see the newest member of the Dumbledore family. Eventually Brian knocked and went in when he got no answer. He smiled at the sight. His parents were lying fast asleep with the baby tucked safely in their arms. He decided to let them sleep but decided it might be a good idea to move his sister just in case. As he placed her in the bassinet he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Put her back please, she is not a toy Mr McGonagall."

"It's Mr Dumbledore actually." He turned around and saw his mother holding her arms out.

"Please Brian; I am her mother after all."

"Yes but that doesn't mean you won't crush her. She'll be awake again soon anyway she was beginning to stir when I put her down."

"When did you learn so much about babies?"

"When you and Arianna started the factory." She gave him a seething look and he could tell he had maybe overstepped the mark. He mumbled a quick sorry however she didn't get to reprimand him any further as Athena began to whimper. "See, what did I tell you?"

"Well would be as so kind to give her back then? I take it that racket is everyone waiting to see her?"

"Yes, a few select members of her fan club." He lowered her into his mother's arms.

"Well they can come in once she's been fed but do not open that door until I tell you, understood?"

"Yes mum." He sauntered out. Minerva smiled down at her daughter thinking about how once upon a time her son had been silent like this. "Are you a hungry girl?"

Just as she latched on Albus woke up. He was surprised to hear his wife talking to their daughter.

"Your brother is a silly boy isn't he? Taking you away from me like that. He's always been a cheeky boy, even when he was a baby. He gets that from your father though."

"Does he now?" He nuzzled into her neck slightly. There was still a faint smell of her perfume.

"You know her fan club is waiting outside already. I can't believe we're doing this again. Remember we said never again after Arianna and Brian as well?"

"No you said that. Not me." She tutted. "I would do it hundreds of times again with you Minerva if you didn't have to go through the pain."

"Well I'm glad that it's happened." She turned and smiled at him. "But a hundred times is a bit excessive."

The baby stopped feeding, her eyes opening for a second, as she took in the strange people looking at her. Albus held out his finger and she took it. "Here you burp her, I'll get myself ready for our visitors."

Within 15 minutes the room was filled with all the well-wishers. Brian and Bella were there and so was Arianna and Kingsley with little Apollo. Poppy, Rolanda and Pomona were there too with an assortment of parcels. Each came over and met the little bundle. She was oblivious to her visitors happily sleeping as she was passed and cooed over.

"Mum, dad, congratulations!" Arianna took out a wizarding camera. Albus was holding Athena and turned her towards the camera grinning. Minerva was smiling too. Kingsley took a photo of his wife and in-laws twice, once with Apollo. A photo was taken of Poppy, Rolanda and Pomona cooing over her. They also took one of them surrounding Minerva. "She's been taken into the fold already dad."

"Well Brian, I'm not surprised."

"So what's her name?"

"Well your father got Athena. We each chose a second name as we did with you two. Her full name is Athena Kendra Lily McGonagall."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl."

Minerva was off work for a week after Athena was born. Albus told the school she had caught dragon pox. She came back from St. Mungos late Tuesday. She was glad that her cuts had healed quickly (thanks to faukes) and it was nice for her to spend time with her new baby. Their first night home from the hospital was interesting to say the least. Albus was waiting for his wife to arrive by carriage late that night. When she stepped down with the baby took her arm in his and they hurried to their quarters. He took her straight to their bedroom.

"You must be tired Min, it's not exactly a short journey."

"I'm fine Albus, once she's settled I'll come join you, now go get ready for bed- I don't have work tomorrow." He went off and brushed his teeth, he could hear the baby crying. And saw Minerva pacing with her back and forth in the mirror. "Minerva?"

"Yes Albus?" She sounded rather irate.

"Would you like a hand?"

"No, she's just not settling. I can't get her to go into the cradle. Every time I lower her down towards it she screeches like a banshee."

"Let me try walking with her." She grudgingly handed the baby over knowing that they both needed some sleep. After 20 minutes she took the baby back. Then 20 minutes later she gave her away again. When Albus finally handed her back, the look of desperation on his face mirrored her own feelings.

"Why is she still crying? Have you feed her? Changed her?"

"Of course I have." Minerva lay her down on their bed and almost instantly the cries died down to little whimpers. Albus's eyes widened and he nodded when Minerva reached her hands out to pick the baby up. As soon as Athena was picked up she started wailing again.

"What if we lay her between us tonight? The beds big enough?" Albus was realising that his wife had been right about the sleepless nights. He felt old and tired. It had never been this hard the last time.

"No we can't. She needs to have a routine as early as possible. I have an idea I don't know if it'll work. Lay her in the cradle and rock it gently." Albus did so and watched as his wife transformed into her animagus. She curled up at the baby's feet purring softly. The crying soon died down to a few little sobs and then nothing. They could hear the baby breathing heavily and Minerva jumped out of the cradle into her husband's arms. He carried her over to the bed where she transformed back.

"You always do have the best ideas." He whispered to her as the lights went out.

"I just wanted to get some sleep."

"Me too my dear, me too."

They ended up doing this for the rest of the week and even managed to get a decent amount of sleep. Minerva was getting ready to go back to teaching. They were trying to decide what to do with Athena though. Minerva had been given a special cloth by Bathilda Bagshot when she had first had Arianna. It was designed to act as a sling yet it had special properties and it could blend into its surrounding hiding the baby. She had used it with both of them and as long as she kept an eye on her daughter could use it again. When she pulled it out from her cupboard Albus smiled.

"I remember the first time you ever used that." She handed it to him as she tidied boxes back into the cupboard. "Arianna loved it."

"Well hopefully Athena will too." She had just closed the door when she heard a familiar wail. "Time to try it out?"

"You know it's so strange to hear a baby cry again."

"That's the second time you've said that today." She scooped her daughter up and instantly she quietened. "She's getting used to the cradle maybe I can stop being her comforter."

Albus chuckled softy and came to sit by Minerva as she began to feed Athena. "How are your cuts healing?"

"There's next to no trace of them. That was a good idea to use faukes." She watched as Albus gave a rather longing look towards their daughter. "You can have her as soon as she's finished Albus."

"I was thinking more you should try the sling when you switch sides." He passed her the cloth. She looked nervously between Athena and the fabric. Her daughter stopped for a second as if on cue. She quickly picked her up and Albus positioned the fabric. Athena gave it a quick glance before turning back to her feed, oblivious. "See she loves it."

"Well I just hope it works Albus."

"I'm sure it will and if it doesn't I can take her."

"But she needs to be fed."

"Well I can always call you out for an emergency?" He gave her a seductive smile.

"Albus, look she'll need to be fed almost every hour or two hours for the next few weeks, I can't keep popping out. After the summer I can arrange my timetable so it isn't so disrupted by it and you can take her when I can't."

"Ahhh well there may be a slight snag." She flashed him a warning look.

"Snag Albus?"

"Well my dear the ministry has decided to reopen the triwizard tournament next year and guess who has been given the honour of hosting it?"

"Who Albus?" Her voice was dark and menacing thankfully though Athena didn't notice.

"We have my dear."

"WHAT!" Athena stirred slightly and Minerva reverted her voice back to a loud whisper. "What on earth possessed you to agree?"

"Well I think it would do well for relations across wizarding Europe, don't you my dear?"

"It may well do that but there must be safer ways. Remember why they stopped them? Those poor children dying? For what? Honour? Money?"

"Really Minerva calm down it will be safer than ever before- no one will be harmed if I can help it."

"You'd better be right Albus, I mean it. If one person is harmed I will leave you and this precious school." With that she stormed out leaving her husband dumbstruck. She slammed the door of the nursery leaving him no chance to reply.

The next few weeks flew by and soon everyone was preparing to leave for the summer. Minerva had established a routine after returning. Everyone had been pleased to see her. Athena had been excellent, she would sleep most of the day and no one ever seemed to get suspicious. It was a relief that they gotten through her first month without her being discovered. The staff adored her all except Severus but even he was beginning to come around to her. Albus and Minerva lived at the castle all year around apart from taking an annual holiday in the summer. They were unsure about where to go this year. Going abroad seemed silly and impractical but they wanted to get away.

"How about Iona? We went there when the children were small and they loved it." They were sitting up the astronomy tower two days before the end of the term. Athena wasn't sleeping and so Albus had suggested they take her up there and show her the stars. She had fallen asleep almost straight away but they stayed up there. It was a nice night and late enough that no students would interrupt them.

"Yes I suppose that's a good idea. How long have we got before the ministry arrives?" she was watching her daughter intently still rather annoyed at Albus and the ministry for the tournament.

"Three weeks." She sighed. "It's not too bad my dear; Athena will get some time with us. She'll get even more with you since I can say we don't need you for every preparation."

"Albus I fear that you do. Otherwise we could have a mess. I'm sure poppy will watch her while I'm needed or Rolanda and Pomona."

"Look at her though- a month old already." He laid his pinkie in her palm.

"And she's got you wrapped around her little finger." As if to prove a point her pinkie curled around the end of his finger. They both chuckled. "I just wish we could be there more, she's going to see so little of us next year. I take it I will be expected to teach all day?"

Albus turned to her, his attempts at changing the course of the conversation having failed. "Your timetable will be fuller, hopefully only a couple of extra classes, so maybe an extra lesson each day?"

"Why this year Albus? Of all the years." She snuggled in closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Because we both know a war is coming. We need good communications and relations with Drumstrang and Beauxbatons, they will be useful."

"Useful or not, if one child is seriously injured I will stick to my earlier threat." Her voice was dark and forceful yet only a whisper.

"Please Minerva let's not talk about it. Enjoy the stars with me and our daughter." She saw the look in his eyes and gave a deflated sigh.

"Why do you have to always do that?"

"Do what my dear?"

"Manage to win an argument without even shouting or losing your temper?"

"Because you do it enough for the two of us." She gave him a playful slap on the wrist.

Minerva watched as the last coach took the children towards the train. Athena was in the sling, awake but content. She hurried back into the castle before taking her out of the sling and carrying her in her arms. "How about a tour of the castle now that everyone is gone?"

They walked around everywhere apart from the dungeons- Minerva telling her "you won't ever need to go into the dungeons. Not if I can help it."

She came to Albus's office and gave the password of exploding fizzbees to the gargoyle. It moved as the two of them made their way towards his door. Athena began to fuss as they got to the door, she was hungry and Minerva had a small dilemma. She couldn't open to door with Athena in her arms and she couldn't reach her wand. She could wait but that could take hours. She was just getting Athena back into the sling when the door was opened and her husband gave her a bemused look.

"Here for a little visit are we?" She was looking rather tired. He held out his hands and his wife gave over their daughter coming into the room and collapsing into her usual chair. "Busy day my dear?"

"No we've just been exploring the castle." He brought Athena over and she reached out for Minerva. "She's hungry Albus."

He sighed and handed her over and instantly Minerva had her positioned and her Athena for a feed. He sat down in his seat opposite her summoning his packet of lemon sherbets. Minerva raised an eyebrow. "What, she's not the only one who's hungry."

"Yes but someone is eating lots of sugar." He feigned a huff. "I'm only worried about your health darling."

"You worry far too much my dear." He banished his sweets though. "Another year over."

"Yes the castle seemed sad today when everyone had left. I'm glad in many ways it's over though- I will certainly not be forgetting this year anytime soon." She nodded at Athena.

"Yes it has been rather memorable. By the way my dear, I got invited to the world cup and they said I could take a guest."

"Oh Albus, do you mean me?" He nodded. "But Athena?"

"Yes which is why I said no thank you for me, however I did manage to procure some tickets for you and Rolanda. I could possibly watch her for the day."

"You did?" Her eyes were gleaming. "Thank you! Did you hear that darling your daddy has made me very happy?"

"Well the minister won't be coming till that's over so I thought I could spend some time with her. Arianna has to watch Apollo so she can't come but Brian is going." She gave him a lingering kiss.

"I suppose this summer will be just as memorable."

**So that's it- don't know how you feel about it- I have ideas for extending it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A competitive year

Minerva was sitting by the black lake on a blanket basking in the summer sun. She had come out to set up a picnic for her and Albus and of course Athena. They had just returned from Iona but the headmaster said that he was unavailable still so they could have one more interruption free day. He came over to the blanket carrying Athena. She was getting bigger at nearly two months old and she was watching her surroundings rather intently. Minerva waved to them as they approached with Albus waving back using Athena's little hand.

"Hello darlings." Minerva patted the blanket beside her and Albus came and sat down passing her Athena. Minerva sat Athena against herself as she emptied the basket.

"So what's for lunch today then Mummy?" Albus cheekily grinned at her. Her hair was down to her back and she was wearing a set of light summer robes in a pale green.

"A surprise." She began to put plates out for them and unwrap sandwiches and other picnic food. When she had emptied the basket she transfigured it into a bassinet for Athena to lie in complete with blankets.

"Well I do always love your surprises." He began to eat his lunch watching the giant squid play in the lake.

"Molly and Arthur are coming for dinner tomorrow. You will be here won't you?"

"I'll try. Hopefully fudge can last another day without me." He sighed heavily. "Do they know about our little secret?"

"No, well I haven't told them but Molly seemed to notice something last time I saw her." She was pulling faces at Arianna. She suddenly broke into a smile. "Oh Albus she's smiling look, her first smile!"

He began to coo over her tickling her chin with his beard. She gave a little laugh. He stopped looking at Minerva his eyes wide. "She just laughed?! Are you sure she's not smiled before?"

"I suppose she could of. We missed it." Minerva sighed, her eyes failing to hide the regret.

"No we didn't. We still saw her smile and laugh for us." He stroked Minerva's cheek, lifting her chin to look her directly in the eyes. "Don't feel guilty, you spend every moment you can with her- she's a lucky girl."

"I know Albus. She just seems to get more beautiful every day. I can't wait to show her of to Molly." He laughed.

"Yes I think she is worth showing off. Have you spoken to Daisy about watching her during the day?"

"Yes, she was delighted. She did the picnic for me and I'm going over my schedule for next year with her tomorrow. I doubt very much that I'll be able to stick to it but I can try."

"Well then I can watch Athena in the morning while I work on my correspondences and you can take her in the afternoon?"

"Perfect." She opened a tin to reveal lemon drizzle cake.

"You do spoil me sometimes." She gave him one of the ready cut slices before she took Athena out of the basket lifting her up slightly.

"See Athena that is the way to your father's heart- anything sweet and lemony. Are you looking forward to spending time with Daddy tomorrow?" Athena babbled some nonsense.

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she?" He tickled her chin before turning back to his cake.

The next day went according to plan. Minerva and daisy agreed that Athena would stay with Daisy during the day and Minerva would come back to feed her during lunch and at the end of the school day. If there was any problem then Daisy would notify her. Daisy had watched Brian and Arianna while they were small and so was used to babies. Albus managed to write two letters before he was distracted by his daughter. When Minerva came to relieve him she was surprised to find Albus dancing with her around the room. She took her daughter of him and went to prepare for their visitors. Molly and Arthur arrived perfectly on time, the floo bursting into life at seven o clock on the dot. Minerva had fed Athena and had given her to daisy for her bath and bed. She was wearing similar robes to the day before except they were a dark blue. Albus had gone for a nice light grey. He was waiting for their guests whilst Minerva finished dinner.

"Arthur, Molly! How lovely to see you!" He gave Arthur a small hand shake and Molly a quick kiss.

"Thank you Albus, you and Minerva are well I take it?" Albus had always liked Arthur.

"Quite well."

Minerva came in smoothing down her robes. "Molly, Arthur! I'm so glad you could come." She embraced both of them. "I take it the boys and Ginny were happy to stay at home?"

"Of course they were, in fact I never gave them the choice." They both laughed. Molly had given her a strange look after hugging her however Minerva carried on unfazed.

"And what could I get you to drink?"

"I'll get the drinks Minerva, you sit down. So Arthur, Molly?"

"I'll have a fire whiskey please Albus."

"Just a small gilly water for me."

"Minerva?"

"My pumpkin juice is beside the oven." He left, humming away to himself.

"So any plans for the summer?"

"Well Arthur managed to get tickets for the world cup so he's taking the children to that and of course Harry and Hermione arrive in a couple of days. Oh and Percy is starting work at the ministry- he's working as assistant to fudges assistant. Because of all that, we aren't going anywhere this year, are we dear?"

"Mmmh what did you say darling?" Arthur had been admiring Albus's record player on the sideboard.

"I said we are not planning on going anywhere. I tell you he is just as bad as the boys for listening."

"I know Albus is the same sometimes."

"So how is Arianna? Brian?"

"They're both doing well. Little Apollo is already taking after his parents- I have no doubts about him becoming an auror. Brian has a girlfriend. Her name is Bella and she is most definitely a vela."

"I don't know what I would do if one of my boys brought home a vela. So do you have any other news?"

"Well-" She was cut off by Albus reappearing with the drinks.

"A gilly water for Molly, a fire whiskey for Arthur and myself and your pumpkin juice Minerva dear." He sat in the opposite arm chair to Arthur while Molly and Minerva were on the sofa.

"So Minerva what were you saying?" Molly's eyes were bright with anticipation.

"Well-" She was cut off again this time not by Albus but by Athena's cry. "If you will excuse me."  
She returned a moment later carrying a sleepy Athena. "Well I suppose you could say we have some news."

"Ohh Minerva, Albus she's beautiful. Look at her Arthur isn't she just gorgeous." Molly was gushing over her as Arthur clapped Albus on the back.

"Well done old man. I must say she is beautiful, a real heart breaker there, you'll have your hands full."

"Thank you both of you. Minerva and I have been looking forward to showing her off."

"What's her name Minerva?" Molly was now holding Athena.

"Athena Kendra McGonagall." Minerva stroked the baby's cheek a smile engulfing her face. "I have to admit she was a slight surprise."

"A wonderful surprise at that." Albus was smiling too.

"I did suspect something last time I saw you, didn't I Arthur?"

"Oh yes you did dear- I never heard the end of it."

"It all makes sense now, so how are you going to balance work and a baby?"

"Well I managed to hide her in class from the week after she was born but she makes too much noise now. So Daisy will watch her during the day and I'll be with her when I can. Arianna and Brian have offered and so have most of the staff but Albus and I are keen to keep her hidden so we'll be trying to keep her with us as much as possible."

"Of course. You know Arthur I would love another girl." Everyone laughed as his face went deathly pale.

The dinner was a great success with Molly promising to visit soon. Both Albus and Minerva quickly fell asleep exhausted after a busy day. They were woken up at six when Athena decided she needed her breakfast. Albus woke up first watching his wife's sleeping form for a moment. Both of them felt their age- she had been right when she said about the sleepless nights. Athena had been good though she had slept through the night from six weeks old giving them some rest. Albus waited for a few more moments before gently shaking Minerva awake. She groaned slightly mumbling something incoherent. Albus kept on though until she opened her eyes.

"Athena seems to be hungry dear."

"Oh I was having such a lovely dream too."

"And what may have that involved?"

"Never you mind." She stretched out. "Now I really must go see to that baby before she wakes up the entire castle."

"Well she'll do a good job if she does- nearly everyone is away." Minerva was already strolling out of their bedroom.

The day of the world cup came bright and early. Rolanda had been visiting her sister and so flooed into Minerva and Albus's quarters in the morning. She was supposed to arrive closer to lunchtime but her excitement meant she was there closer to 10. Minerva was checking that Daisy was on standby in case Albus had a major disaster with Athena- he was sitting quite contently reading the daily profit as she made sure there were nappies, clothes and bottles all ready.

"We shall be fine Minerva, please will you sit down and read your magazine." She was frantically casting cleaning charms in the kitchen and bathroom.

"I know, it's just I…I" she came back and sat down with a heavy sigh, "Every mother gets nervous about leaving her baby for the first time. You and I both remember what I was like the first time I left Arianna, it took the girls nearly an ho-"

The floo suddenly roared into life as Rolanda stumbled out. "Never as nice as using a broom."

"Rolanda?!" Minerva and Albus shook their heads as she smiled warmly. "You were not supposed to be here til 12."

"thought I would surprise you… and anyways you both know how much of a drag my sister can be, now where is my god daughter?"

"She's asleep." Albus put down his paper. "Now as your employer I must ask why are you not so sharp to your classes professor Hooch?"

"ahhh because Albus, my classes are not exactly the world cup, are they?" She smiled wickedly as Minerva couldn't help but raise her eyebrow, Albus laughed too.

"Touche, touché Ro. Now Minerva I do believe you could go to Brian's slightly early, I'm sure he won't mind."

"Oh yes Min, I haven't seen him in an age and I really must quiz him on this vela."

"Now both of you, I hardly think it's fair to arrive two hours early, we can go at 11 Ro, he'll be up and ready by then probably."

"I don't understand how you're not more excited Min, remember all those years ago we said we would go see it together? And now you're just sitting there with a face like stone."

"She's umm well slightly nervous about leaving Athena, aren't you my dear?" Minerva nodded.

"Oh Min, fire call Poppy, she can check he won't burn the castle down."

"No I trust him, it's nothing really and of course I'm excited Ro."

They had a coffee before Athena woke up and was demanding attention. Rolanda entertained her and actually they didn't get away til half 11. Minerva went first coming into a darkened room.

"Brian?" She had stopped right in front of the fireplace and when Rolanda came through a minute later she landed straight into her, knocking both of them over into a pile of robes. "MINERVA! What in Blazes? Why Did you-"

She shushed Rolanda as they untangled themselves but a minute later Brian sheepishly came out half undressed. "Mum? Aunt Ro?"

"Hello Brian, sorry to be early but we expected you to be up and about already."

"yes well umm…" he rubbed the back of his head, "…..I've um been kinda busy…"

"Brian?" Minerva's reply was cut short when Bella appeared in one of Brian's shirts. "Oh, i..I ermm didn't realise.."

"No matter, what's done's done." Minerva went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea as Bella excused herself and Brian dressed. Rolanda thought it was fantastic though and had high plans of telling everyone when they got back.

"So Brian had a bit of hokey pokey with Bella this morning?" He had come through mid shave to get a mug of tea.

"Aunt Ro!" He flushed a bright red, Minerva only shaking her head.

"Really Ro leave the poor boy be I think I've embarrassed him enough already."

"I just thought sleepovers were more of a girly thing that's all."

"Come on, you were early."

"Thank goodness we didn't leave when you wanted Ro, imagine what we would have seen."

"Shameless you two are." With that he stomped through to the bathroom to finish shaving leaving the two older women to dissolve into a pile of giggles.

They arrived just half an hour before it started and had fantastic seats. "I must thank Albus for these seats, they are fantastic."

"I know, Dad must have done something wrong to give these up."

"Behave you two. He simply wanted to treat me and also I doubt anything else would have gotten me away from Athena."

They were all supporting Ireland and so were happy to see them win. Brian left before the two friends as they were speaking to a few of Minerva's old colleagues from the auror department. They left soon after though and missed the death eaters attack.

After the death eaters appearance at the world cup both Minerva and Albus were concerned about the tournament. Fudge's men pushed on with the planning and it soon became a distant worry. Athena and Daisy were getting along fine but her parents were still struggling with the idea that their first holiday was being taken over by school matters. By the end of the holidays they had seen her for a day twice- it hardly seemed like a holiday. September the first was a drizzly and busy day. The pupils arrived not knowing what was to happen except that there were extra benches around the room as well as extra chairs at the teachers table. Albus winked at Minerva as she walked off to greet the first years.

The sorting was quick and rather uneventful, the year wasn't particularly big but not particularly small either and there was a good proportion of Gryffindors in it, including another Creevey. Minerva took her seat. He then began to tell the students about the tournament. Minerva sighed when she saw their faces, far too eager. The boys in particular became even more excited when Albus motioned to the door to introduce the girls of Beauxbatons. Poppy and Rolanda who were sitting next to each other gave a little smile- the girls of Hogwarts weren't quite so pleased, most of them giving slightly envious looks towards their guests. It was soon the boys turn to be jealous however as the boys of Drumstrang strode in. They were rather interesting and certainly strong looking. Just as dinner finished and the cup was brought in Albus began to speak.

"The pupil who wins this tournament shall gain eternal glory, to explain this all we have Bartimus crouch…" a bogart suddenly appeared. Before anyone could deal with it a spell was cast to the back door of the hall. Everyone turned to see none other than mad eye moody. Alastor appearance was not expected that was to be certain. Minerva paled suddenly and clutched her brooch- Albus should have warned her. She hadn't spoken to him in years not after his separation from Poppy and the rumours that he had thought one too many dark wizard well, he looked worse since she had last seen him. Albus greeted him warmly though earning a look of disbelief from his wife.

"No student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forward their name." Barty's words caused uproar. Barty Crouch. Minerva had worked with him for a few months before he switched to a different department when she was an auror. He was a man both she and Albus respected but were careful with after all he had sent his only child to Azkaban. Minerva cast a rather dark look as pupils began to shout out their disgust. Albus went one step further. His voice rang through the hall and many saw him angry for the first time and it quietened them down quickly.

Not surprisingly Minerva had to deal with Fred and George trying to get around the cup. She couldn't blame them though, pranks were fun and had always been an important part of Hogwarts. She had also heard more worryingly about Alastor's teaching methods. The first night after teaching her and Albus were preparing for bed. He came back into their bedroom running his hand through his hair.

"Albus."

"Yes my dear?" He walked over to where his wife was sitting brushing her hair. "Whatever is troubling you today?"

"Moody."

"Moody?"

"Yes his teaching methods." She stopped brushing putting the brush down gently. "What he was teaching the fourth years in particular today."

"And what was that my dear?"

"The unforgivables, with demonstrations." Albus sighed. "So what are you going to say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" She stood up going to turn down the bed. "Really Albus they're children- you do realise who was in that class? Why I am so upset about it?"

"Harry has to understand what is ahead of him and maybe this is the best way to do it."

"To show him and his classmates how murder works?"

"They have to see it sometimes."

"Not like that though Albus, poor Neville was in that class too. He was distraught I heard Miss Granger talking about it."

"You listened to gossip to hear about this?"

"No, I just so happened to stumble upon the information."

"No Minerva you eavesdropped."

"What will you say when the owls start arriving from parents Albus?"

"I will write to them and tell them appropriate action has been taken."

"But you won't actually do anything?"

"No not yet. He isn't harming them." She turned her back on him smoothing down her nightgown like she usually did when she was upset. "If it makes you happy then I will speak to him but I'm not going to dismiss him."

She sighed before getting into the bed without looking at him.

The couple barely spoke for the next two days before the selection. Unsurprisingly Victor Krum was chosen. Miss Delacour seemed like a nice girl a lot like Bella. Cedric Diggory was one of Minerva's finest pupils in his year and she was happy to see him be chosen. However it was the cups next response that shocked everyone. It flamed again and this time Albus was silent for a moment as he read the paper and the he said it so quietly before repeating it again and then finally shouting it. "Harry potter" rang across the hall.

The boy looked surprised and Minerva instantly felt dread spread through her. He was so young too young. He was also honest and most likely didn't put his name forward. Her husband though was far more angry. She was just as surprised as Harry when Albus questioned him. When Barty said that harry had to compete she could feel her blood run cold. That night Albus had Severus and her to discuss it.

"To the devil with Barty and his rules since when did you accommodate the ministry?"

Yet he argued with her and agreed with Severus to foolishly let the boy compete. She was shocked at her husband's attitude. He had changed suddenly as if overnight. That night they walked to their shared quarters in silence when Severus and Alastor had left. As soon as the door was shut she exploded.

"After all these years of protecting your pupils. You said that no one would be hurt. "

"And no one will be Minerva."

"Of course they will. Something's wrong first the dark mark and then this."

"I will not let harry die and neither will anyone else."

"I meant my earlier threat Albus and if you don't tell me what is going on soon you'd better be prepared to spend the rest of your days sleeping alone." With that she stormed off into the bedroom leaving him alone. He could hear her stifle a sob as she locked the door. He pleaded for a few minutes before settling down to the sofa. He was worried for Harry but something told him Harry would be alright- he had to survive this, only he could defeat Voldemort that much was for sure. Albus turned to sleep his head spinning slightly after a very long first week, at least tomorrow was Saturday. Minerva may calm down if she could get a few more hours with Athena he would make sure she had some time away from everyone.

The next day came bright and early as Albus was woken by the sound of Athena crying. Her eyes reminded him of her mother and how she would have cried the night before. She began to settle down as Albus held her. She was still fussing though and he knew he would have to get Minerva. He walked to their bedroom careful not to make too much noise. He knocked carefully. He heard a familiar "Go away." But he knocked again and again until she answered, when she finally did he could have cried. She had dark circles under her eyes which were puffy from crying. She quickly took Athena out of his arms before going to their bed to feed her. He came into the doorway and stood there to see if she would let him any closer.

"What do you want Albus?"

"Well I gave daisy some time off and so I was wondering if you could watch Athena?"

"I don't have time, this blasted tournament has taken all of it."

"Leave all of it to me. Take the morning off, have breakfast here and spend some time with her."

"You make it sound like Daisy is her mother more than I am." She gave a little chuckle but it was empty, Minerva was communicating her worst fear that Athena didn't see her as her real mother.

"Oh Minerva what's happened to you?"

"Nothing Albus I'm fine," She wouldn't look at him in the eyes focusing only on Athena, "really. Now go to breakfast."

A couple of weeks later Minerva came across Alastor playing with a transfigured Malfoy. She quickly turned him back and ended up having to remind Alastor that they never used transfiguration as a punishment. She quickly told Albus. He seemed to let it go, far too readily.

"It isn't acceptable Albus."

"He maybe forgot."

"Forgot my arse." Albus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really Minerva there is no need."

"Oh but there is Albus." She marched around to his side of the desk. "I can't believe you hired him without asking me first, he is entirely unsuitable."

"Is this what it is all really about?" He turned to her seriously. "You're angry because I didn't consult you?"

"No not at all, this is about his inability to follow guidelines and rules."

"Go back to Athena, Minerva, you're far too strung up." He knew she would react but he turned back to his letter.

"Of all the things to say Albus. You can sleep in your office tonight." She marched off muttering something about her being the one who was meant to be hormonal not him.

He sighed as he wrote, he was worried she could be suffering from a bit of post natal depression. She usually was moody a couple of months after she had a new baby but it had been five months. He would maybe talk to poppy if he got the time.

The first task came quickly. He and Minerva were still fighting on and off but as the day loomed she came back to him as she began to worry. He had had a quick word with Poppy. She agreed that Minerva seemed to be off character. She agreed to talk to her and see if she could fix it. He watched as Minerva brushed her hair the night before the first task. She usually sat down at her dressing table but she was pacing as she brushed a worry line creased in her forehead.

"Minerva will you sit down you're making me nervous." She stopped for a moment and looked at him.

"You should already be nervous Albus. Making a child go against a dragon that he can't possibly contend with." He gently held her still. She sighed.

"Minerva please. Of course I am." He wrapped an arm around her and guided her to their bed. "But I'm more worried about you."

"About me? But I'm fine." She avoided his gaze.

"No you're not and you know it. Please darling let me fix it."

"You can't Albus." She began to cry softly into his chest. "I'm afraid no one can."

"Why whatever is wrong with you?"

"Everything. I'm old, I'm an awful mother, an awful teacher, an awful wife. I'm fat and moody all the time and Alastor is annoying me."

"Yes you two haven't been getting on very well. You are a wonderful mother and the best wife I've ever had."

"I'm the only wife you've ever had. I think everything is getting to me a bit more than usual."

"Yes dear it seems to be. Maybe you should speak to Poppy."

"No it's not that bad," she shook her head strongly before slowing, "Is it?"

"It was only a suggestion. You might benefit from it. Now we have a long day ahead of us, I take it Athena is asleep."

Minerva nodded before going to her side of the bed and pulling back the covers quickly, the room cold even for November.

The next night the mood was very different. They retired back to their quarters early so they could enjoy some time with Athena. Daisy handed her over to Minerva at four o clock as she strode into the living room. "Daisy? Daisy?"

"Yes Mistress." She was holding a babbling Athena who instantly reached out her hands for her mother.

"You are dismissed for the night, go have a good time." Daisy gave up Athena willingly.

"Thank you mistress." With a quick pop she was gone.

"So my darling what did you get up to today?" She began to remove her hat and heavy winter cloak. Athena played with her broach as she told her in gibberish. Albus walked in half an hour later to find Minerva on the rug in front of the fire levitating a stuffed lion just out of Athena's reach.

"That's teasing dear." Minerva looked up, her eyes bright and more alive than he had seen them in a long time.

"You're back." She momentarily stopped levitating the toy letting Athena take it into her podgy fingers. She began to gnaw at the lion's mane.

"I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected to get rid of the judges. So what have you been doing with my little girl?" He came and sat down conjuring a ball of light for Athena to follow.

"Well we were having a little conversation weren't we?" Athena gurgled as Minerva tickled her belly.

"Oh well that's exciting. Did she say anything important?" He was starting to hint.

"No she didn't. She'll speak in her own time won't you darling?" She kept tickling Athena's belly as Albus chuckled.

"She's certainly happy though and you seem to be too." He looked at her seriously for a moment.

"Yes I think I am. I just had a lot of adjusting to do that's all." Albus smiled when he saw the look in her eyes, she was back and he felt a weight lift of his shoulders.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." He wrapped his arm around her as Athena reached out to grasp the blue orb. They could hear the party in Gryffindors common room but they could ignore it for a while. Eventually Athena grew tired and began to grumble. She was hungry and tired. Albus looked at his watch and sighed. He would have to go start dinner. When he got up to leave he saw Minerva questioning it.

"Dinner time my dear." She nodded before turning back to Athena getting ready to feed her. "I'll send something up if you would like?"

"Please, and once you're back I'll go check on them." She motioned to the wall that separated her quarters from her house. "You can give Athena her bath."

Dinner didn't last long and he was soon back. Minerva was just finishing her dinner keeping an eye on a fussy Athena. She smiled when she saw her husband reappear.

"Good dinner?"

"Delicious. Are you ready?"

"Yes I should only be half an hour."

He nodded picking up Athena. She calmed down slightly but she was still threatening to cry. Minerva strode out leaving the two of them. "Bath time my lady?"

Albus was getting used to washing a baby again. Athena liked bath time and she seemed suddenly less tired when he carried her into the bathroom. "So Mummy has gone off to celebrate and left old me in charge, what ever will you do?"

She gurgled and pulled his beard before saying some nonsense. He placed her in the warm water as soon as she was ready her legs kicking out, splashing both of them. Albus gently washed her body before turning to her hair. "You have inheirted the most wonderful hair my dear, but I don't want you to use it to your advantage with boys."

She began to gnaw at the sponge he had left floating. He pondered for a moment whether to retrieve it and risk getting shampoo into Athena's eyes or leave it. In the end he decided to leave it and finish washing her hair as soon as he could. "Athena can you say Dada or Mama?"

She kept on sucking the sponge though. "I suppose not. Come on then time for bed." He scooped her up into a towel carrying her through to the nursery. He looked at the outfit Minerva had picked out. "Rather boring isn't it my dear how about something more colourful?"

He rummaged through her drawers finding a lovely orange and purple stars sleepsuit. "Perfect."

Athena was almost asleep when Minerva arrived back. She came into the nursery finding both of them dozing. She scooped up Athena out of Albus's arms. She opened her eyes and looked at her before sleepily saying "mama."

Minerva gasped and turned to face her husband who was still asleep. Athena's eyes had dropped again and she placed her down gently into the cot. "Sleepy time my clever little girl."  
She stroked her cheek after laying a kiss on her forehead and walked over to her husband. She took his hand kissing it gently. "Albus, time to wake up."

He stirred slowly after Minerva had repeated the action several times. "Minerva? Where's Athena?"

"In her bed asleep, now come on lets go play a game of chess." He nodded slightly dazed but took her hand standing up and following her into the living room. They had a quiet night before retiring to bed. The party in the common room was still going on and when the clock struck midnight Minerva decided to go see if they would settle down. She came back after ten minutes or so. When they still hadn't calmed down an hour later she went down. Albus waited for her to return. She didn't though. He decided to go see what was happening himself. He told Fawkes to guard Athena. When he got to the common room he wasn't surprised to see his wife sending off her pupils to their respective dorms. His appearance wasn't noticed by many until he cleared his throat. "Is there a problem Professor McGonagall?"

"No I don't think so headmaster, everyone was just going to bed, weren't you?" The boys who had been dwaddling gulped and nodded before racing to their rooms. The common room was soon clear. Minerva cast Albus a warning look. He motioned to the door following her out. As soon as the fat lady swung shut behind them she turned on him. "Albus what do you think you were doing? I had everything under control."

"As I saw."

"Then why did you come?" She looked particularly fierce her plait coming undone slightly, then just as they came to a window her jaw dropped. "Whose watching Athena?"

"Because I missed you and Fawkes is my dear." She calmed considerably. Quickly going to her chambers, Albus gave her a little bow of goodnight before going to his door to their chambers.

The next few weeks went well. Athena continued to grow, her auburn locks becoming to come in and she was soon ready for weaning by the middle of November. Minerva was sitting with her one night in the rocking chair as she drifted off to sleep. The snow had begun to fall that afternoon and suddenly Minerva felt déjà vu. She had imagined this very scene when she had first seen the nursery. Albus was away meeting with fudge no doubt discussing the next task. She smiled at her daughter. Athena had still not said Mama in front of Albus. She had said dada and he had cheered no end but he was constantly trying to get her to say Mama. Minerva would often chuckle at how exasperated he became. Athena would just babble or call Minerva Dada.

The Yule ball came around quickly and Minerva along with the other head of houses had to lead dance classes. The classes had some successes but it was obvious that there would be no dazzling of their guests by Gryffindor. Usually she would have been peeved by it but she did not care. The Yule ball had happened whilst she had been at school every year and so everyone could dance properly by the time they reached their seventh year. The balls had stopped after the chamber of secrets opened and with the war they never resumed, lost to history. She had been debating what to wear for the occasion and in the end decided on a modest set of robes. Albus had tried to convince her to wear something grander and more party like, what she would wear to a ministry ball but she was happy in her robes.

Christmas eve came quickly and seemed to end quickly too. She had one short dance with Albus but as with most functions she was expected to dance withother members of staff. They left to take a walk when the weird sisters came on- happy to enjoy a quite starry night in the snow.

"I can't quite believe we're here can you?"

"No I can't. I remember the first time I danced with you in that hall."

"oh yes." Minerva suddenly had a picture of him standing of the train of her dress and a horrible ripping noise before she ran off in embarrassment. "You came after me didn't you?"

"Oh yes, right out to the transfiguration courtyard."

"I was so mortified, yet so touched that you came." He smiled warmly.

"I loved you even then, in a weird way. You were my best friend, my confidante."

"I adored you. I remember asking you why you had followed me and you used the excuse of the chamber."

"Oh yes and then we went back to my office for hot chocolate." He chuckled. "We broke so many rules but it was harmless."

"It was worth it. In fact I fancy some hot chocolate now. Shall we go to your office maybe?" He nodded before they hurried to his office, Albus lifting her up once they were near his office, safe in the knowledge that no one would be about.

The morning after the Yule ball was a quiet one. Older Pupils slept in while the younger years went to their trees desperate to open the presents left for them. Albus and Minerva were wrapped in each others' arms when Athena began to stir. She wasn't very loud at first but soon her whimpers were picked up by Minerva who unwrapped herself trying her best not to wake her husband. Eventually she was free and he carried on snoring softly. She glided into Athena's bedroom pulling on her dressing gown quickly.

"Shush sweetheart Mummy's here." Athena calmed instantly when she heard her voice.

"Mama." She sat up reaching for Minerva.

"Clever girl. How about we go wish your father a merry Christmas?" She reached into the cot and quickly balanced her on her hip before walking back to her warm bed and husband. They snuck into the bed Minerva lying Athena in between her and Albus. Athena began to play with her father's beard pulling and sucking on the end of it. He murmured in his sleep unaware that his wife was struggling to contain a fit of giggles. Athena then poked his mouth. His breathing shuddered suddenly as he woke up. Athena began to babble and pulled on his nose rather sharply. He opened his eyes to see a set of emerald green eyes staring back at him. Athena pointed to him before turning to Minerva.

"Mama." Albus smiled widely when he heard her say it.

"Well done sweetheart." He kissed her on her head, earning him a look of surprise. "Merry Christmas my dear." He reached over Athena and kissed Minerva softly on the lips.

They sat in bed for a little longer as Athena played. A year before they could have never imagined the tournament or how wonderful this Christmas would be. It was Albus who spoke up first.

"Present time then?"

"Yes I think it probably is, will you give me a chance to get dressed and the camera ready."

"Don't bother getting dressed put on your dressing gown and grab the camera- you look beautiful just like that." She raised an eyebrow before summoning her camera. Athena turned to look at her and she took a photograph. It came out perfectly Athena having been playing with a loose thread before looking up at her and smiling, her two front teeth prominent.  
"Picture Perfect- lets go then Albus." He scooped up Athena wrinkling his nose slightly Minerva sighed. "I'll change her if you want." His face brightened significantly before he went poker face.

"No I can do it- I don't mind honestly."

"You do, now hand her over and I'll do it- you go sort out the fire and presents." In a few minutes she came out of the nursery carrying a gurgling Athena. Albus took a quick picture catching Minera unaware.  
"Albus was that really necessary?"

"Of course, I thought you wanted there to be pictures."

"Of her not me." She did a swap with him taking the camera. Albus sat down on the floor with Athena, in front of the fire and picked up a large package. Minerva sat opposite them. "Look Athena what is that?"

"I wonder who it's from? Shall we open it Athena?" She reached for it and Albus helped her pull of the wrapping paper as Minerva took photos. The process was repeated several times and soon she had amassed a good pile of gifts. Molly had knitted her a mini jumper complete with an A for Athena. Arianna had gotten her a little jewellery box complete with a twirling ballerina. Brian had gotten her a Montrose Magpies Annual (he had said in it that every great quidditch player had to start somewhere and where better than their mothers favourite team.) Poppy had gotten her a beautiful patchwork blanket. Albus and Minerva had gotten her some new books including the beetle and the bard as well a silver locket. It was too big for her right new but it would fit her one day it was split into two halves one with an emerald set into it, the other a sapphire. There was also a toy goat from Aberforth and some blocks, and Albus and Minerva also got her a china doll with green eyes and Auburn hair. Athena was more interested in the wrapping paper though and laughed as she ripped and chucked and scrunched it up. Minerva gave Albus his presents next- several pairs of socks as well as a gigantic tin of sherbet lemons. He got a new hat from Arianna and Brian gave him a muggle guide to teaching- "Teaching for dummies". Athena gave him a thick red scarf with a lion running around over it. A little note said beside it- "You can wear it when Gryffindor play." He chuckled and said a big thank you to the oblivious baby. Minerva got a new set of earrings from Albus as well as a year's subscription to witch's weekly. They both gave each other a subscription their first Christmas and the tradition had stuck- Albus had gotten his usual transfiguration times. Minerva got a "The Broons" and "Oor wullie" annuals from Brian and a voucher for Madame Malkins from Arianna. Poppy gave her a new brooch- one similar to the one her mother had received from her father on their wedding day that Minerva had always loved.

Albus and Minerva had deliberated over taking Athena to Christmas dinner or not, in the end they had decided to not bother. However they did both end up feeding Athena and took plenty of pictures. She was falling asleep just as Minerva handed her over to daisy. Albus went to his door before turning up at her portrait hole a few moments later ready to escort her to

On boxing day they had their traditional meal with Filius, and Pomona, Rolanda and Poppy. Minerva was expecting to see Poppy standing on her doorstep when flora told her about her first guest arriving. She got the fright of her life when it was none other than Alastor moody. She stopped dead in her tracks- shock spreading across her features.

"Minerva." It was enough to snap her back to her senses.

"I'm sorry Alastor I don't know what you're doing here but I'm afraid I'm busy." She closed the portrait rather abruptly in his face before sweeping into her quarters to find her husband- her voice carrying well. "Albus! Albus!"

"Yes my dear?" He came out of their little en-suite smiling away to himself.

"Why did you invite Alastor?" She glared at him dangerously.

"For old time's sake- he and Poppy used to come every year."

"Yes but that was before he broke poor Poppy's heart. I don't trust him anymore Albus and especially with Athena."

"well what do you want me to do about it my dear? I trust him but now that you mention Athena and come to think of it he seemed to have forgotten about us being married."

"He'd forgotten? But he was your best man. He's not coming in Albus and I mean it- go tell him he's not to come."

"mmmph" He grunted and sighed as he nodded his head in agreement. He went to her portrait and told his friend that Minerva wasn't happy with him for what he'd done to Poppy and turned him away. Not long after Pomona and Filius arrived. Pomona had chosen her best hyacinth to give to Minerva. They had bought for Athena a little badger and eagle trying to "balance out the representation of houses." Minerva had laughed when she'd seen them but she knew that everyone wanted the newest Dumbledore under their belt in a few years. Both Arianna and Brian had been gryffindors and jolly good ones too. Both could fly well, both of them made it onto the gryffindor quidditch team with Arianna being a chaser and Brian a beater. Arianna was made a prefect much to the disgust of her brother who was always being pulled up for behaviour by her and his mother. Albus had spent a great deal of time with him too- his pranks along with one of his friends were legendary. He had even been threatened with expulsion, in the end though he did well in all of his exams as did his sister, so all of the teachers knew to expect great things from Athena. Rolanda and Poppy had already put her down as being the one to become an animagus. They both gushed over her when Minerva brought her out in a red tartan dress with a white collar. Rolanda rushed in as usual and took Athena out of Minerva's arms before she had time to protest.

"Hello baby girl" She was holding her high up in the air. "You're going to be my best flyer yet- especially if you inherit any of your mothers talent." She winked as Minerva gave an exasperated sigh greeting Poppy. Poppy had rolled her eyes as usual. "Rolanda really what if she doesn't want to fly?"

"Sorry Poppy, are you still wanting her to play nurses?" She smiled wickedly as Poppy went bright red.

"No just that she could inherit Albus's flying skills."

"God help her if she does." Rolanda said rather dejectedly.

"What is that supposed to mean? I'm a fine flyer."

"As your animagus. You are an awful broom flyer Albus- remember when you tried to teach Brian to do a loop the loop? Your nose still holds the evidence from that." Minerva jokingly tapped his nose as he feigned a huff. Pomona sensing that it was time to end that little discussion.

So is anyone else coming?"

"Alastor was but Minerva turned him awa-"

"Albus." It was just one word but everyone knew that she didn't want to discuss it. Poppy kept playing with Athena staring only at the pattern on the rug in front of the hearth.

So what's for lunch then?" Rolanda smiled trying to diffuse the situation.

"Ermmm I can't quite remember if you would excuse me I'll just check." Minerva went to the kitchen her face like thunder.  
"baby brain." Poppy nodded as did Pomona who had suffered from it badly when she'd had her children especially with their son Archie.

"She's done well Albus- I doubt most women would be able to be a deputy headmistress during a triwizard tournament teach extra classes and still be a mother." Filius got a nod of approval from his wife and the other women in the room. "Has Athena called her mama?"

"Yes on Christmas day- although Min told me she actually said it to her weeks ago." They all laughed just imagining the fun she must have had watching an exasperated Albus beg their daughter to speak. Athena giggled along with them making them laugh even more.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive when she's a little older." He had his brow in his hand but he was smiling all the same. "I'm so sorry I never got you drinks, talking about baby brains." He took their orders quickly before going to the kitchen. Minerva's back was facing him. He came over and wrapped his arms around her. "Minerva." She leaned into him slightly holding on gently to his arms. "I'm sorry that I mentioned it. It was unfair on you and Poppy."

"Oh Albus." She turned to look up at him her eyes strong yet soft all at the same time. "For someone so smart, you lack some important people skills."

"That's why I have you my dear." He gave her a quick kiss before they both went back to their respective tasks. They came back into the living room together after Albus had finished with the drinks. They sat together watching Athena reach out for the stuffed eagle Filius had flying around her. She gurgled and babbled away to their guests before noticing her parents. "Mama," she reached out for Minerva. Minerva picked her up and sat her on her knee. Albus chuckled at the faces of their friends when Athena only had eyes for Minerva. However the baby soon scotted over towards him saying a clear "Dada." Minerva let her go smiling at Albus's face and Rolandas.

"Well she's certainly bright has there been any accidental magic yet?"

"A little- she managed to get her music box to play and toys have appeared in her crib." Albus tickled her nose with his beard while she pulled herself up so she was standing nose to nose with him. Filius nudged Pomona whispering "None of ours could do that at her age."

Minerva knew that the topic of conversation was beginning to die down. "So Pomona how are the children?"

They were soon talking about Archie's first job in Peru working as a cursebreaker for the ministry of magic over there. Minerva smiled as she remembered the rather studious hufflepuff who would have made a fine Gryffindor, he was very much like Alastor Moody- a natural in the face of danger but his loyal nature and kindness made him a perfect hufflepuff. She knew that dinner would almost be ready and so she snuck of just as Filius began to talk about Violet their daughter who was working as a junior medi-witch in St. Mungos. She had the table set and the dinner served before he had even said who her latest beau was. It wasn't that she didn't like Violet it was just that Filius always made such a big deal out of her. Neither of his children had been in his house but it didn't make him any less proud and Violet had never been particularly proficient at charms but he seemed to glorify her for not being. She wasn't a dwarf but she was small and she had dark hair and looked a lot like Filius.

Dinner was a success with Athena even enjoying hers in the company of everyone else. The adults all finished agreeing that like always Minerva was the best cook that they had had in a long time.

"Well I think it's good to have two from Hogwarts makes them take us seriously." Albus nodded as Filius spoke looking into his whiskey glass.

"No, Hogwarts shouldn't need two representatives, we are made of sterner stuff than that after all Albus is our headmaster." Pomona's rousing speech made Minerva smile.

"I think we should talk about something else." Poppy looked sad but she looked at them all. "I want to talk about Alastor."

The silence clung to each of them almost suffocating them. It was Minerva who spoke first. "What about Alastor?"

"He's not the same man he was the last time I saw him."

"People change Poppy, maybe he's noticed a big difference in you."

"No there's something not right about him- I don't think he remembered what had happened with us. It wasn't right though."

"That's strange he didn't remember that we were married." Pomona added.

They all looked to Albus.  
"I'll keep an eye on him. " Albus kept his head down obviously deep in thought. He often went into this mood when he was sat in front a fire with a whiskey. Minerva took his hand gently in his. "So everyone looking forward to the teachers new year party?"

They all left by ten o'clock each walking back to their respective quarters full and tired. Minerva started to tidy up while Albus sat in front of the fire. His head was starting to dip and so Minerva left him to it before coming back once she had finished. She wrapped one of his arms around her aware that he was merely dozing. "Albus?"

"mmmMinerva?"

"Will you come to bed?"

"Only if I have someone to share it with."

"Well who did you have in mind?" He still had his eyes closed but Minerva could tell what he was thinking about especially after nearly fifty years of marriage.

"a beautiful, smart incredibly powerful witch, do you know her?"

"No I don't think so."

"That's a shame- she's a fantastic mother and wife, spoils me rotten."

"Does she, well we can't have that can we? Maybe I should keep you away from this woman headmaster."

"If you insist professor McGonagall, if you insist." He buried his head into her neck making her giggle before she lifted his head up and deepened the kiss. "Maybe headmaster we should finish this in the bedroom, your wife won't mind will she?"

"I'm sure I can satisfy her." He picked her up and walked off to their bedroom.

School started again without too many difficulties. Flu hit in late January but like normal Albus and Minerva were unaffected. Most of the other schools fell to it and soon poor Poppy was running out of pepper up potion. Just as the last student had recovered Minerva noticed putting Athena to bed one night that she was hot and her nose was a bit runny. She woke up in the middle of the night and just knew that something wasn't right- Albus was there and so she went straight to Athena's room. When she saw her she gave a strangled cry.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Albus was calling through the fire into her chambers in less than three minutes. Eventually a rather sleepy medi-witch answered him. "Really Albus what are you doing? It's 3 in the morning."

"It's Athena." He watched as suddenly poppy went white and was wide awake."She has the flu-we think- her temperature is rising and fast. Minerva's with her, she's not even crying poppy."

"Albus calm down I am sure she'll be fine- it is serious for a baby her age to get the flu but i can treat her don't you worry. Now let me through." He quickly moved out of the way allowing her past. Poppy went straight to Athena's room quickly casting diagnostic spells as Minerva held her gently trying to soothe her. Poppy was finished with a few minutes. "It's flu alright- I'll get some medicine and as long as we get her temperature down she'll be fine- really Arianna and Brian both had the flu as toddlers- if i remember correctly Brian had chicken pox at six months old."

Poppy patted them on the shoulder before going back to the infirmary to get some baby flu medicine, she took it straight to them and soon Athena had had her first dose. "Now she will be fine- put her to bed Minerva and get Daisy to watch over her." Minerva nodded and showed Poppy to the fireplace. As soon as her friend was gone she took the rocking chair to Athena's cot and sat beside her. Albus watched her and sighed. "Minerva you really should go to bed, get Daisy."

"No Albus i will not abandon my daughter." She was stroking Athena's hand gently.

"Minerva you need to rest my dear- you have a busy schedule. Please let Daisy do it."

"No Albus I shall stay here tonight and watch over her- I'm her mother I should do it. I did it with Brian and Arianna when they were sick and so i shall do it with her." Albus sighed and left knowing that she was being stubborn. He appeared a few hours later- Minerva looked tired but not too bad. "Morning darling- did you manage to sleep without me?"

"Just. So how is our patient?"

"Her temperature is coming down and i just gave her more medicine. I don't feel quite so awful leaving her now." She went to their en-suite to get ready for the day. When she appeared she found Albus sitting in the position she had occupied for most of the night. He was staring sadly at the snuffling baby. Minerva cleared her throat and he turned around. "You look simply ravishing my dear."

"Why thank you. I was thinking tonight that we could take shifts watching her." She gave him a smile that said you have no choice.

"Good plan." He got up calling Daisy as he walked over. The little house elf appeared. "Ahh Daisy could you please make sure Athena gets her flu medicine every four hours. The spoon is sitting beside it over there. Minerva will be back at lunchtime to check on her and i may pop in during the day." She nodded solemnly before they walked out arms linked to breakfast.

Athena recovered rather quickly from her bout of flu and by the time of the second challenge in February she was back to her usual bubbly self. Minerva decided again to leave her with Daisy. It was a shame as it would be nice for her to say she had been there but school business was school business. She was on a different tower to her husband but it also meant that she wasn't there with the judges. She was rather anxious that Hermione and Ron were alright and when Hermione came up she released a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. Minerva was even more relieved when Ron came up. She like everyone else was beginning to panic when Harry failed to reach the surface. She knew that gillyweed would only last so long- an hour at the most maybe. When he came out of the water she couldn't have been happier. She let the party in the tower go on until around midnight again this time before they went to their beds. She was happy to get to return to her husband and sleeping child.

The rest of the term flew by. Athena was soon identifying objects and she was managing to walk with some assistance by the time her birthday arrived. May the second was a Monday that year so her party was held the Sunday before. Arianna, Kingsley and Apollo came as did Brian. Minerva was surprised to not see Bella. Poppy, Rolanda and Hagrid came as did Molly and Arthur. Pomona and Filius managed to pop in too bringing gifts for the birthday girl. Minerva and Albus were shocked at how much Athena had grown. She had a light dusting of auburn for hair and her eyes were sparkling green. She could say No and Yes as well as cat, Brian ( although it sounded more like Brion) And Arianna (Ana was more commonly used.) She was wearing a light summer dress that had been Arianna's. Arianna brought her a large teddy that Athena and Apollo spent most of the day arguing over. Brian brought a loch ness monster for playing with in the bath.

The last task came only a week after and Minerva and Albus were both patrolling the maze. Minerva rescued Miss Delacour and Albus Mr Krum and so they stayed at the grand stands waiting for the result. Both of them were glad that it would be a Hogwarts victory and for the most part everyone had come through unscathed.

When Harry and Cedric reappeared there was the briefest of moments where everything seemed to be okay but then that awful realization that something was terribly wrong. Minerva went forward after Albus had. She held back a cry of despair when she saw the lifeless body of Cedric and Harry, poor harry, sprawled across him. It was the heart-wrenching sound of Cedric's father that brought her back to reality, she quickly moved. Neither she nor Albus saw Harry leave. It wasn't until the twins came up to her that she began to even guess what had happened.

"Professor we think that Harry would have benefited more from you talking to him or the headmaster he just –" Fred's sentence was cut by his brothers interjection.

"seemed pretty upset and Moody was being rather rough with him." Minerva's frown creased.

"I didn't even know boys- what way did they go?"

"That way" The twins pointed together.

"Thank you oh and if you would be so kind to tell the prefects to get everyone back to the tower please." The boys nodded going to talk to teir brother and Hermione.

"Albus." Minerva waited from him to finish his conversation with Fudge. He turned to look at her surprised to hear her so frazzled and insistent. "Alastor has taken Harry- I think he-" Albus's eyebrows suddenly perked up.

"Staff could you please make sure all pupils are back in their respective houses as soon as possible. Professors Snape, McGonagall come with me." They soon went their separate ways Albus leading his confidants to Alastor's study.

"Headmaster if I may ask what is this about?"

"I believe that Alastor Moody is not himself and that he may have taken Harry. I want both of you to be prepared, Severus you have vertisaseum?"

"I can stop at my store on the way."

"Good." They walked in silence quickly and soon were in the defence classroom. Albus went straight to the door- there was a murmur of voices.

When Albus pushed Harry out of the way Minerva pulled him behind her- she knew that he had already had a bad enough night and it could have ended very differently if they hadn't arrived. She could feel him gasp as the man they had all believed to be Alastor Moody melt away into Barty crouch junior. She escorted Harry to Poppy and left Albus and Severus to deal with Barty. They said very little in their walk back but Minerva stopped him before they reached the infirmary . "Harry you were very brave tonight."

He mumbled something about it being nothing and that he should have died. "Harry how can you say that? Cedric would have been glad you did what you did for him- his father will thank you one day I am sure. Now I just hope that next year you can stay out of trouble."

"I wouldn't have said that this year was exactly troubled professor more that I was unlucky."

"One day Potter it will be better, please Harry remember that just because it seems bad now it will get better." He mumbled something as Minerva guided him to a bed.

Albus didn't return to their chambers until late that night. He came in angry and upset. He was shocked to see Minerva sitting in front of the fire listening to an old record from the 30's. She held a fire whiskey in her hand but was not drinking it. Her eyes seemed to be looking for something far away. He was surprised she didn't look up when he entered and he came over, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. It was only then that she acknowledged him."We've never had a pupil die Albus, never."

"I know it was a shock."

"A shock?" She looked at him, her eyes suddenly wet. "All I could imagine was that it was Brian lying there."

"No, no you mustn't." He came around to face her. "My darling it will not happen. I will not allow it."

"That's what you said about this blasted tournament. He's back Albus and this time we can't hide them from it."

"There is no reason why we should hide them." He stroked her hand, taking the glass of firewhiskey away. "We always knew he would come back."

"No we didn't."

"Yes Minerva, yes we did." He silenced her reply with a chaste kiss. "Now all we can do is try our best."

She nodded before he offered her his hand and led her to bed. Sleep did not come easily for either of them but they were together, a united front.

Alastor was still apologizing when school broke up a week after the final task. Albus had invited him to stay for a week or two into the holidays. He ended up spending the first morning in Albus and Minerva's chambers. Minerva had taken Athena to breakfast in the great hall- she always loved the ceiling however Albus had stayed to keep Alastor's company. It wasn't just embarrassment that was keeping him there but also Poppy. Poppy was still wary of him and he had found it easier for everyone to keep out of the way. Minerva came back to find both of the men sitting rather solemnly looking out over the grounds. She was holding Athena's hand they had walked some of the way back to their rooms. Athena sank to her knees as soon as they got in the door though and began to crawl purposefully towards Albus. Minerva watched her go and smiled. She felt rather relieved that the school year was over. Her conversation with Albus from the night that Cedric died still rung in her ears. "You forget how quiet the school is without the pupils." They both nodded. "Did you have a good breakfast?"

"It was fine my dear." Athena had crawled up to him and was trying to pull herself up onto his lap. "Did you have a good breakfast?"

"Lovely." She studied both of them closely. "Would anyone like a cup of tea?"

They both shock their heads- Alastor looked rather forlorn. Albus looked at her seriously for a moment. "Sit down Minerva."

She did it knowing that whatever was troubling them was about to do the same to her. Albus stroked Athena's scalp softly as he began to speak. "I have just been speaking to Alastor about how we are going to combat Tom. I believe and so does he that the time has come to reignite the order."

She gulped slightly and turned away nodding her head slowly. "It seems to be the only option if we want any chance against him Minerva. I know a few of the old members who are ready to fight if it's necessary- Kingsley's already agreed." Alastor stopped when he saw her pale. Albus continued. "I know that you felt it was our only solution should he return before" he indicated Athena, " and if you-"

"You don't need to waste your breath finishing that sentence Albus." She looked to Athena who had the tip of Albus' beard in her mouth. "I approve of it regardless of my children- that was the reason I fought so hard last time. The sooner it restarts the better in my opinion. Now Arianna and Brian joining though…"

"They'll join regardless Minerva- they're your children." Minerva smiled at Alastor- it really was the real him.

"Well if even so I can limit their activity." Minerva shook her head at Albus, he looked rather uncomfortable.

"No Alastor is right, let them fight and if anything happens well… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

They began to coordinate plans. Albus contacted Sirius asking if he was willing to rejoin knowing all too well what the answer would be. Molly and Arthur joined for the sake of their children. Kingsley, Arianna and Brian all joined without a moment's hesitation as Alastor had predicted. The week that Alastor stayed went by quickly and soon it was time for him to leave. He promised he would get more recruits and as Sirius had offered 17 Grimmuald place for meetings Albus had gone to organize the place and their plans. Minerva had offered to go with him but he promised to come home every night. She missed him but spending time with Athena almost made up for it. She would take her for walks around the castle or for picnics by the black lake. Every night he would return in time for dinner. The little routine lasted for two weeks before Albus finally said one night as they were getting ready for bed. "The first order meeting is on Friday."

"Oh and I suppose you expect me there?" It was so simple how he had said it that he caught her completely off guard and her defensive mechanism kicked in.

"Well Molly said she could do with some help cleaning the place- maybe you and Athena could come tomorrow." He was pulling back his side of the bed.

"But who will watch her?"

"No one needs to be standing over her." He was climbing into bed looking up at her as if it were nothing.

"Albus when we were last in that house it was filthy. She is not crawling around- I suppose I can take her play pen."

"See I knew you would find a solution." He chuckled as she glared. "This is our life now Minerva. We always knew he would come back."

"I just wish it didn't have to be."

"I know. But life is what it is." With that he turned off his light.


End file.
